fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora and the Corpse Bride Chapter 4: A Deal is Made
The next day, Myreille and CereCere looked through a bush at Sora's house. Myreille was wearing blackish blue formal attire like Jessica Rabbit for a particular event… "Sora's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh, Myreille?" CereCere smirked. "Yep," Myreille agreed. "This is his lucky day." She walked off, letting go of the bush branch that she held and it slammed in CereCere's face, and got some leaves got stuck in her mouth. Myreille turned towards a group of people, who were preparing for the wedding (apparently was out of eye-sight from Sora's house), and Myreille said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and propose to the boy!" Everyone laughed heartily, except for Cuddles, Flippy and Toothy who were crying their eyes out. Myreille turned towards CereCere and said, "Now, CereCere, when Sora and I come out that door, you…" "Oh! I know, I know!" CereCere nodded excitedly as she picked up the thread. "I strike up the band!" She then started conducting a band that played Here Comes the Bride at quite a fast pace. The music stopped when Myreille slams a baritone over CereCere's head. "Not yet!" Myreille growled angrily. "Sorry," CereCere spit out from inside the instrument, with her lips sticking out of the mouthpiece. Meanwhile, Sora was reading his book inside in his house with Becca dusting and humming a random song, until a knock was heard; he puts the book down and walks to the door. Sora reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. He peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Myreille. Sora rolled his eyes and moaned, as he opens the door. "Miss Myreille, what a pleasant…surprise," said Sora. "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Sora, there's not a boy in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" Myreille pauses by a mirror and licks her teeth clean, "This is the day your dreams come true." "What do you know about dreams, Myreille?" Sora asked. "Plenty, here picture this," Myreille plops down on the chair and props her mud-covered feet on Sora's book as Becca grossed out began to dust the other side of the table, "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little hubby, massaging my feet," Sora is disgusted, while Myreille continues, "While the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." "Dogs?" asked Sora. "No, Sora! Strapping girls, like me," said Myreille. "Imagine that," Sora picked up his book, places a mark on it, and puts it back to the shelf. "And do you know who that husband will be?" Myreille asked. "Let me think," said Sora. "You, Sora!" said Myreille which made Becca grossed out but she got mad. Sora ducked under Myreillle's arms, "Myreille, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." Myreille pushed the chairs out of the way, until she reaches Sora and traps him against the door, "Say you'll marry me." "I'm very sorry, Myreille, but…but," Sora looks at Becca who reaches for the doorknob making Sora smiled, "I just don't deserve you!" Becca twists the knob and the door opens; Sora ducks under Myreille as she tumbles out of the door and into the mud. The band began to play, while Sora threw Myreille's shoes out and slammed the door. CereCere is still directing the band, until she saw Myreille's feet. CereCere cuts the band and saw Myreille with a pig on her head until it slipped, glaring at her. "So, how'd it go?" CereCere asked. Myreille picks up CereCere by the neck, "I'll have Sora for my husband, make no mistake about that!" Myreille drops CereCere into the mud and walked away. "Touchy!" said CereCere and the pig nods. Meanwhile Sora pokes his head out of the door with Becca, "Is she gone?" Becca nods. "Can you imagine, she asked me to marry her. Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless…" Monsieur Myreille, can't you just see it Monsieur Myreille, her little hubby Sora was dressed as a husband and kicks the bucket, scaring the animals. No sir, not me, I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life Sora runs off to an open field with Becca after him, overlooking a beautiful valley. I want adventure in the great white somewhere I wanted more than I can tell Becca gives Sora a dandelion and Sora blew it with his hands. And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned Suddenly, Rapidash runs into the open field, as Sora looks at her, knowing that Roxas is not with her. "Rapidash, what are you doing here?" Sora stopped Rapidash, "Where's Roxas? Where is he, girl? What happen? Oh, we have to find him; you have to take me to him!" Sora began to unhook the cart. During the night, Rapidash bought Sora, wearing a cape with Becca in his hood, to the castle, with gates in front of them. Sora wondered where Jack is, "What is this place?" Rapidash is getting nervous, knowing that it's a bad place, but Sora calmed her down, "It's okay Raidash, settle down, girl." Just then, Sora gasped, as he went through the gate and picked up Roxas' charm, "Roxas…" Back in the castle, Rouge paced, slowly while Katara crossed her arms, "Couldn't keep, could we?" Rouge asked, "Just had to invite him to stay didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in the mistress's chair, pet Tiger!" "I was trying to be hospitable," said Katara. Meanwhile, Sora entered the castle, "Hello, is anyone here? Hello, Roxas? Are you here?" "Roxas!" Becca called. In the kitchen, Cosmos was washing the dishes as Ansem dried and put them up, until Ilana came, "Mama, papa, there's a boy with a friend in the castle." "Ilana, I'm not letting you making up these wild stories," said Cosmos. "No really mama, I saw him," said Ilana. "Not another word! Now help your father!" Cosmos continued washing the dishes, until a teenage boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, beige pants, white shoes, blue dragon wings and a tail named Terrence Silva, Katara's boyfriend, came in, "A boy, I saw a boy in the castle!" "See, I told you," said Ilana. Back with Katara and Rouge, Rouge began to explain the rules, "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed…" Katara used her hand as a puppet, mocking Rouge. "Roxas?" Rouge and Katara turned around and saw Sora walked pasted them with Becca. "Did you see that?" Katara asked, as she and Rouge looked at Sora and Becca from the door. Katara gasped, "It's a boy with a companion!" "I know it's a boy!" said Rouge. "Don't you see? He's the one, the boy we have been waiting for. He has come to break the spell!" Katara cheered, as she ran. "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Rouge catches up to Katara. Sora and Becca kept looking around to find Roxas, until Katara and Rouge open the door that leads to the tower. The door creaks, which got Sora's attention. Rouge hid behind the door, while Katara rushes off to the stairs. "Hello, is someone there?" Sora saw the light, coming from Katara, "Wait, I'm looking for my brother, I…" Rouge watches her running up the stairs. Sora looks around, when he reaches to the top, while Katara hid herself. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…Is there anyone here?" Sora asked. "Sora?" Roxas' voice came from the cell. "Roxas!" Sora with Becca rushed toward the cell and saw Roxas, when he picked up the torch. He saw Roxas, as he poked his head out. "H…H…How did you find me?" Roxas asked. "Oh, your hands are like ice," Sora felt Roxas' hands, as he coughed, "I got to get you out of here!" "Sora, I want you and Becca to leave this place," said Roxas. "Who's done this to you?" he asked. "There's no time to explain, you must go, now!" said Roxas. "I won't leave you!" said Sora. Suddenly, the creature's hand grabbed Sora's shoulder and whips him around, causing him to drop the torch, "What are you doing here?" It was the corpse bride, who locked Roxas! "Run, Sora!" Roxas yelled. "Who's there, who are you?" Sora is half-nervous, while he looked around in the darkness. "And please don't hurt us." Becca shivered as he got in front of Sora. "I'm Emily, the mistress of this castle!" The corpse bride, who we now know is Emily, growled. "I've come for my brother. Please, let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Sora asked. "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Emily snapped. "But he could die. Please, I'll do anything," Sora begged to save Roxas. "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner," Emily replied, as she walked away. "Oh, there must be something I…" Sora had an idea, "Wait!" Emily stopped and looked over her shoulder. Sora didn't have a choice, but it's the only way to save the friend he has, "Take me and Becca instead." Becca said, "What?" "You?" Emily turned away, but her face calmed down and asked, "You would take his place?" "Sora, don't! You don't know what you're doing!" said Roxas. He didn't listen and asked Emily, "If I did, would you let him go?" "Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever," said Emily. Sora ponders for a bit and realizes he can't see who he is talking to, "Come into the light." Emily drags her feet slowly, then her whole body into the beam of light. Sora's eyes widen, as he saw Emily and gasped and looked away. Becca covered her eyes. "No, Sora! I won't let you do this!" said Roxas. Shadow didn't listen, when he steps into the light, facing Emily, "You have my word." "Done!" Emily went to the cell door, unlocking Roxas. Sora put his hands on his face and fell on his knees as Becca hugged him, when Roxas rushed to him. "Now, Sora listen to me, I lived out lives for you and Becca," said Roxas. Emily began to drag Roxas away from Sora and Becca. "Wait!" called Sora. "Sora!" Roxas yelled, as he was dragged away by Emily. "Wait!" Sora yelled. Emily went outside, dragging Roxas. "No, please! Spare my brother, please!" Roxas begged. "He's no longer your concern!" Emily threw Roxas into the car, "Take him to the village!" The car drove away, as Sora and Becca watched from the tower and he began to cry silently. Meanwhile, Emily walked up the stairs, until Katara came to her, "Uh…Mistress?" "What?" Emily asked, angrily. "Since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room," said Katara, but Emily let out a huge snarl, as she glared at Katara, until Emily walked passed Katara. "Then again, maybe not," Katara sighed. Emily enters the cell, where Sora is silently crying because of what she did. "You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him, again! I didn't get to say goodbye," Sora cried a little. Emily felt so guilty and thought for a moment, remembering what Katara said. "I'll show you and your friend to your room," said Emily. "My room?" Sora is surprised, "But I thought..." "Or would you rather stay in the tower?" Emily asked. "No," Sora answered. "Then follow me," said Emily. Emily, now with Katara, led Sora and Becca to his room. Sora looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. A little frightened, he gasps and runs to catch up with Emily. Emily looks back at Sora and sees a tear form at the corner of his eye as Becca looked down sadly. "Say something to him," said Katara. "Huh?" Emily asked, "Oh," she looked at Sora, "I…uh…hope you like it here," Emily looks at Katara, who is telling her to go on, "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except the West Wing." "What's in the West Wing?" Sora asked. Emily stopped and turned to face Sora, "It's forbidden!" she said angrily, until she continue walking, as Sora followed her. Emily opened the door, as Sora and Becca got into his new room. "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend you," said Emily. "Dinner, invite him to dinner," Katara whispered. Emily calms down, "You…will join me for dinner," and then she began to yell in a threatened voice, "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" Emily slammed the door and Sora gasped, until he turned away. Sora ran towards the bed and flings himself onto it, finally breaking down and crying while Becca sits down next to him looking down sadly. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction